Saviour
by himynameismustangroy
Summary: Light died, Misa is grief-stricken. She decides to end her life, hoping to join him in Nothingness. Matt saves her at the last minute. MattxMisa. Butterflies in your stomach, guaranteed. Please do enjoy.


Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! My very first fanfic here. haha. I'm really new to all of these literary things. Rawrr. As you can see, I lahv Matt very much and made a fanfic about him. hahaha.

Note: Matt does not die here. He didn't deserve to die. Seriously.

* * *

**Saviour**

A MattxMisa fanfiction

Her heart was heavy, the steel was cold. Her hand inched its way on the rusted fire escape rails. She was cautious not to lose her footing in the pitch-black pathway while the clicking of her buckled boots echoed on the cement stairs.

Everything was empty. The echoes haunted her.

She was practically lifeless as a wilted flower.

Everything she held dear vanished. Her saviour and lover had perished a tragic death. Light was the only person she'd lay her life down for. What purpose does it make if he died before her? If only she had known that he did not reciprocate her love. It was all over.

There was nothing more to look forward to-- nothing more but her fame and stardom.

Those could barely compensate for her losses.

The hairs on her nape were standing, her blood run cold. She placed her hand on the door knob. Her body had gone stiff. She felt it. She felt the urge to place pity upon herself and not a second too soon was reduced to tears.

She opened the metal door that separated her between life and death.

Perfect. The sun, about to set, glared her. Everything was calm, nothing to distract her. She savoured her last minutes of life. She took in large breathes of air as her face was whipped by her blond strands of wind-blown hair. Her white-laced black maid dress would be her last garment to be worn. One would not know of how the moments before suicide would feel. Nauseating, perhaps, since Misa would soon jump off from a 30-storey building.

She was scared. Her depression overpowered her. She stared into nowhere as she aimlessly and awkwardly dwindled across the skyscraper rooftop. The breeze, a gentle hand pushing her out of balance as if she were crossing a plank. All she can think of was laying herself to sleep permanently, and to bury her past. Her sense of reality was none existent. She wanted to be over with it.

Misa Amane.

Model. Singer. Actress. Idol.

Kira number two.

Suicide.

Slowly, with no expression, she came closer to her end. She grasped the rooftop's steel railings erected at the edge of the building. Mainly, its purpose is to prevent careless souls from falling off. But in this case, it has failed its own duty.

Her silver and gold bracelets and rings clink and reverberate in contact with the steel. She goes under the bars and swings to the other side—one more step, and gravity would overtake her. Still with the support of the railings, she stands up, not minding the instability of her two-inch heels.

Beginning to wonder, was this her last day as depicted in her twice-deducted lifespan? No Shinigami would save her. No Jealous, no Rem to give her death a halt.

She browses again her memories for the last time.

Nostalgic, she looks back on the day Light placed his lips on hers, begging her to kill his enemy. Or even so, the moment she first saw him in Aoyama. It was serendipity. No, it was sheer destiny. He was Kira who exterminated the murderer of her father and mother, the reason why she was craving for love. She did not adore him only for being Kira, but moreover, being the first person to show her love—or so she thought.

He had promised her to be the Goddess of the New World.

"Light..." She whispered into the wind. Her thoughts circulated on the hope that she'd be reunited with him in Nothingness, even after death.

Her desire for death was strong, as if it was the only option available to her. She did not know if she would die or survive. It will be an unlikely event for her to live another day.

She inhaled her last few breaths and decided to let go. The night had become to enshroud the sun as she shifted her weight onto the very edge of her footing. Still grasping the steel bar that holds her between life and death, she tiptoed, her heels no longer in contact with the cement pavement. Her arms stretched from bearing her weight.

She could no longer stand the pounding of her heart, as if it was going to rip a hole in her chest.

Slowly, she slid her hand off the bar railing,

inch by inch.

She closed her eyes.

Her rings screeched with the metal.

Her fingers were the only ones left holding the metal. In a matter of milliseconds, she would be plunging to the ground.

She couldn't fall.

Someone was holding her by the wrists. Without moving, she said in a dead tone, " Please let Misa die. Whoever you are, let Misa die."

She tried to wriggle her wrists to freedom, but, the grasp was too tight. It was not flesh that was holding her. A hand, of course, but it felt oddly, like leather. Her escape was not possible. She slightly tilted her head, and from her peripherals saw a young man looking directly at her. She could not see his eyes—his neon-yellow goggles were a hindrance. He was clothed in a red-and-black horizontally striped shirt, layered with a sleeveless beige vest lined with fur. On his mouth, a lighted cigarette was perched. His hair was dishevelled, brown-red, that reminded her of burning embers. It was his hands, covered with black leather gloves until his forearms, which were keeping her from escaping the building's ledge.

He didn't answer immediately. "I won't let you." His tone was calm, yet with authority. She new his name through her eyes, but never met him before.

She rejected him instantly. With her experiences with stalkers, the outcomes were not desirable. Of course, there was her need to die. She wanted self-demise right then and there, but his grip—it was unbreakable. She was a woman, he was a man. His strength overpowered hers. She thought, _I'll continue this another day. _

Misa sighed out of exasperation, which the man recognized as a sign of defeat. He smiled at her and helped her go under the bar. "What will you do to Misa?" she demanded.

He exhaled a cloud of smoke, "You'll be alright. I won't rape you."

She glared at him. Even though she was out of the danger zone, he still held her wrist. He led her from the roof, and down to the fire escape stairs attached to the side of the building. Misa did not know what this man would do to her, she asked multiple times, but he didn't reply to a single question. She didn't want another pervert around her. They went down several staircases of the fire escape, with Misa careful not to slip on the rust-filled floor.

When it seemed like forever, they stopped on the tenth floor platform. He let go of her arm and just scanned her, from top to bottom. This was the Misa Amane that he had been admiring from afar. Mello assigned him to spy on her during the Kira case; he found himself attracted to her. Perhaps, in love with her, ever since then.

Espionage was his element. Spying was his forte. He was not the type to approach a woman randomly, but preferred to watch over them, in admiration. He never thought that he would end up rescuing her one day from suicide.

"Why are you staring at Misa?" Misa interrupted his thoughts. She tilted her head in inquiry. "Answer me." She pleaded with sadness in her eyes. "Please."

He sighed. The smoke from his cigarette filled the night air. He leaned his forearms onto the railings and looked down. Rectangles of silver and black cars were passing by as they sounded their horns that went along with the chirping of the crickets.

"Who are you?" said a now confused Misa.

"Name's Matt." He paused, and looked at her. "Look. I'm sorry I had to do that."

Misa could tell something was wrong. His name was not Matt, but saw the real one with her Shinigami eyes. Mail Jeevas. She thought that it was a peculiar name. "You're lying." pointed out Misa as she frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"I am." He blew out another puff of ash filled smoke.

"How--" Her eyes grew big with shock. No one was supposed to know that she was Kira number two. That information was confidential and private.

Matt shrugged. " I might know a few things. But, why'd you want to kill yourself? What a waste of a pretty girl."

Misa returned to her depressed state. She remembered the reason why she wanted to die. She, too leaned to the railings. " Misa's Light-kun died. Misa loved him, but he left her. Light-kun was everything to her. He showed her love. Misa will die for him. They will be together soon."

Matt's heart sank as he heard her devoted words. She still loved Light, even though he had passed away. He knew that Light died without loving her. He wanted Misa to love him next, and in turn love her back. He wanted her to feel alive.

He moved closer to her. "You know what? That same thing happened to me. A mate of mine died too. Car accident. Was the only friend I had." He smiled at the thought of Mello. Misa could smell his breath up close. "We both lost the people we love."

Misa stared at him, overwhelmed at what he was saying. This man had a mysterious aura. She could even say that he understood her. Without thinking, she put her hand behind his nape and gently took off his neon goggles. She now saw his green eyes looking at her. No one could describe how he felt at that moment; Misa, she could be his.

"Misa, don't try to kill yourself again. Please."

She fiddled with his goggles. She now realized everything. "Matt—Misa can't feel anymore. From Light, Misa tasted so little love..."

He took his nearly dead cigarette and dropped it on the floor. He then took off his gloves one by one, and placed them in his jeans' back pocket. "Misa, do you want me..." he took her hand and rubbed it with his thumb, "...to help you feel again?"

He gazed at her for a long time to admire her innocence.

She closed her eyes, and whispered, "Misa wants you to." and smiled. He pulled her into an embrace he'd been longing for. He put his arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. She felt the movement of his chest; him taking breaths, exhaling and inhaling. They were in euphoria.

This was the girl he wanted for so long.

And this was the boy who saved her.

* * *

(melts) Yaaay! You read it! hahaha. Congratulations, you didn't die! feels accomplished If you liked it, do comment. Criticizm (not bashes) accepted.

Oh yes. Nothingness Heaven nor Hell. hahahahaha.

lulz, I'm crazy. :P

8D -- OMG! Matt smiley! haha.


End file.
